Chaos in The Throne room
by MamaJake
Summary: Eggman Nega has one. Her kingdom is against her and to reclaim all that she has, she must unlock an amazing power that may or may not exist
1. Intro

Chapter one

Intro

One foot. Two foot. One foot. Two foot. Jump. Land. Move. One foot. Move. Two foot. Move.

Multiple cannon balls could be seen careening across the sky, hitting roof tops with a terrible thud. In amidst the flying balls of death, with admirable precision, a flaming purple blur jumps and dances around each roof. While an almost beautiful display, this purple blur is fighting for its life.

Jump. Move. Land. Jump. Move. Land.

She reaches the final stretch of the roof top below her.

One foot.

Two foot.

Jump.

One foot.

A terrified expression filled the felines face as the roof collapsed in a blaze of fury. The cannon ball struck. She had lost her footing. And down she falls, two stories. With what she thinks could be her last words she speaks thus.

"Shit."


	2. moustached monarch

Amber eyes awaken to see a grey rustic wall chained to her leg. Eyes darting around the room she begins to think.

"The royal dungeon?" Muttering to herself as any self respecting cat does. "I've been brought back?"

Claws unsheath clung to the rock wall as the feline pulls herself up to stand, and claws sheath back as she falls to the floor with a pained yelp. Her eyes shoot down to view her unchained leg. It was not as lucky as it's counterpart. Bandaged hastily, hardly covering up any of the blood which had luckily dried, though the fur surrounding was ever so slightly crusty.

The thought that anyone who wakes up in their own dungeon has runs through her head.

"What happend to me...how long was I out for?"

A screech was heard from the corner of the room. An ugly egg shaped doll with a microphone in its hand

"HOHOHOHO" This was no Santa Claus she was hearing. "Wakey wakey Princess, your public await!"

A rumble occurs. A continuous rumble. A continuous nerve racking rumble. Eventually after enough rumbling, one of the brick walls raises like a gate.

CU-KLUNK

The princess looked down at her chains , to see that they had become unlocked. It was a trap for sure. However she couldn't sit in her cell forever. With maximum effort and a lot of seething, the cat girl picked herself up and limped along the walls towards the exit.

The light seemed almost heavenly. A chance of freedom. A chance to right what is wrong. A light of hope. But not even heaven is perfect. For the angelic bliss of the light our feline friend felt was rudely interrupted by a what could be perceived as a devilish laugh.

"OHO HO HO HO HO HO" the laugh echoed through the entire arena. Sand, skulls and swords surrounded her. This is the ancient gladiatorial arena. In front of her stood an ugly egg shaped man with a horridly grey mustache dressing his foreboding evil grin. Besides the monster of a man stood a large guillotine, it's blade shining in the harsh sunshine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, your late Princess Blaze of Sol!"

His voice had a venom in it that could make even a snake weary. Blaze looked around at the seats. Every single seat was taken up. Lifeless shells of what her subjects used to be. Dull soulless eyes cornering her at every angle. These were the people whom chased her. These were her subjects. The populous of the kingdom she has fought so hard to protect.

Amber eyes began to burn.

"Nega! What have you done to my people!?"

Purple fury started to walk towards the gangly egg like man. The pain didn't matter. There was only one thing that did.

"Speak Nega! This kingdom's ruler demands it!"

Before her, a racoon steps out. Her eyes nigh on bloodshot and a familiar goofy smile nowhere to be seen. Within her gloved hands, the raccoon held a futuristic looking firearm.

"M...Marine?" The feline asked with hesitation.

"My dear. Surely you realise by now, you are not their leader any more. That title belongs to me now, the ruler supreme: Eggman Nega!" The goofy emperor roared with laughter has every single subject pointed their fire arm towards the Ex Princess.

"We can do this the easy way." Spoke the lifeless marine as her eyes drooped over to the guillotine.

"Or, we can do this the just as easy way" Eggman Nega continued, his grin widening. The cocking of guns ricocheted around the area.

Once more, Blaze utters her new favourite word.

"Shit." But she knew these weren't her last words. Or, at least, she hoped.

She was banking on a theory. If this didn't work, then it would be the last thing she does. Her last resort.

With two fingers on her forehead and the other hand clenched in anger, Blaze stared down Eggman Nega. She has seen this once before. And if her theory was right, she should be able to do it too.

"SOL CONTROL!"


	3. Nine Lives

An ever growing forest. Lush with life and greenery. Should you listen closely you could hear crickets chirping and birds humming. If you look closely you could see the tiniest of caterpillars on the vibrant green leaves, the holes the wild rabbits bury in and the great red pulsing portal that disrupts it all.

Footsteps flood the forest as creatures scurry away, the unnatural red portal ensures of this as a purple cat falls from the crimson gateway.

"GAH!" She yells, falling on her feet as all cats do. Her broken leg pulsating with enormous pain.

Downside: Her leg is ruined; upside: her theory worked.

"So" she says, recovering from her fall "it is the fabled eighth sol emerald...now if only it could take me to a doctor."

Positioning herself underneath a great oak tree, she fiddled with her forehead gem. There is an eighth sol emerald. But what does this mean for the other? What does this mean for her? She read books about an amazing hero whom frees the all kingdom from tyranny. They called him the Totem of Sol. He possessed almost world breaking feats, all in the name of his kingdom, and what was the source of his power? The eight Sol Emeralds; long since thought a legend after going millennia with only the seven in hand.

She had no time to think of what the possibilities could be with her eighth emerald, the only thing on our feline friend's mind right now was rest.

Amber eyes slowly hid behind lavender eye lids. The greenery became solid black. Blazes body became limp as her head tilted ever so slightly. Sleep. That's what she needed, and the injured princess was granted it...

CRUNCH

CRUNCH

...or so she thought.

CRUNCH

CRUNCH

Footsteps flooded the serenity, stepping on the meek screeching fallen branches.

CRUNCH

CRUNCH

the princess didn't stir. Even as the footsteps got closer, not an inch did she move.

The footsteps stopped. The sound became nothing. Serenity once aga-

BANG BANG BANG

Like a bullet, her eyes shot open, and looking at her dead in the eyes was her long time friend Marine, escorted by two koalas. Each holding a gun with Blaze's name on it. Marine had taken the first three shots, evident from the smoke dancing upwards from the barrel.

Marine, the once fun loving captain. Marine, one of blazes closest friends. Marine, the annoyance Blaze inwardly referred to as her younger sister. Marine, the girl with eyes that reeked of emotionlessness and murderous intent.

For a single second, Blaze glanced at the tree behind her; three gashes leading down the shaft of the plant. But a single second was something Blaze didn't have as the next shot hit much closer to home. Her chest to be precise.

The princess never expressed much pain, she was taught from birth to remain level headed at all times, but as soon as it hit, she screamed. Blood began oozing out of the bodily cavity, her tears falling suit. She had fought Eggman. Two of them. She had faced demons and robots and everything, but none of them hurt like this. A bullet, straight into her chest.

Without thinking, her hand flew forward releasing a large wall of flames, while her other hand flung towards her head.

"SOL CONTROL" She screamed out of desperation and again she was gone.

Bloodied. Pained. Emotionally and physically drained. Broken. And now lying in a hole within a large pirate ship. The panting was heavy and the blood was still flooding. She didn't have time to stop she needed to do something, otherwise death would consume her.

A haze was all her vision was. With enough effort she could make out a wooden desk hidden out of the sunlight of the crater in the ship. Even if there was nothing she had to get there.

Gloves ripped as five surprisingly sharp claws preduded from all of their thumbs and fingers. With the last bit of energy she had, she pulled herself towards the desk.

One claw

Two claw

Three claw

Four claw

Five claw

She was close. The desk leg grazing her tiny nose. Relief, she thought as she attempted to pull herself up

It hurt. Of course it hurts. But do you know what hurts more? Trying to pick yourself up off the floor with a bullet in your chest AND having the floor collapse on you.

Falling isn't anything new to the cat, but sadly this one wasn't landing on her feet.

She must have fell two floors before the ground hit her, resulting in an instant cough of blood on the floorboard. And then the desk came.

'This is it. This is it, isn't it?' The cat thought to herself as she saw the hulking table fall towards her.

SMASH said the table as hit the ground a metre in front of her. The entire thing splintered and broke, releasing its contents conveniently. It took some effort and a great deal of that as passing out was definitely on the cards for this girl, but she eventually found a pair of tweezers and some bandage tape. Thankfully, the previous floor was a medical bay of sorts.

Blaze positioned herself up and took off both her jacket and shirt, that had until then, blended perfectly with her trousers. She almost gagged as she saw the amount of blood on her fur and chest. Fangs seethed as the tweezers made entry. It was safe to say she was not qualified for this. However the only person who was, was brainwashed somehow into serving for Nega.

Eventually the bullet was found and removed, however now the blood was rushing much more quickly. Her vision was still hazy but before she could pass out of blood loss, her entire chest had been taped over. It seemed to contain the blood nicely enough and Blaze hit her head back.

"Oh dear gods what is going on"


End file.
